The present invention relates to a steering column fixing structure for a vehicle.
In this specification, "forward", "behind", "front", and "rear" are defined along the longitudinal axis of the vehicle considered in a top plan view in the normal direction of travel of the vehicle.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-open (Kokai) No. 55-91371 discloses a steering system for a vehicle, including an adjustable-tilt steering column. FIG. 6 shows an exemplary steering column fixing structure for an adjustable steering system.
Shown in FIG. 6 are a steering column 61, column brackets 65, a steering shaft 66, and a column cover 67. The steering column 61 receiving the steering shaft 66 therethrough is fixed to a tilting shaft 63 with stays 62. The tilting shaft 63 is inserted through slots formed respectively in the column brackets 65. A tilt adjusting lever 64 is joined to one end of the tilting shaft 63 to adjust the tilt of the steering column 61. The tilting shaft 63 can be fixed to the column brackets 65.
The knee n of the passenger must be protected so that the knee n will not collide, even through the column cover 67, with fixed parts such as the column brackets 65 when, by any change, the knee n of the passenger is caused to move by a forward inertial force.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a steering column fixing structure for fixing the steering system of a vehicle, capable of preventing the collision of the knee or the like of the passenger with the steering column fixing parts and absorbing external energy to protect the knee or the like of the passenger.